Hero Origins: Aidan Reese
"A Legend that Villains fear!" - Tagline Hero Origins: Aidan Reese is a new installment in the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe, and a new FPS Crossover Game taking place after the T2 Trilogy (a part of the Terminator Crossover Series). This new game takes place during the War Against the Villain Armada, showing an Untold Origin of a relatively new, but revered Hero Knight named Aidan Reese, the twin brother to Kyle Reese, who must now join Forces with another Hero who killed Ozone: Clementine Everett on a new and mysterious Reality known as Earth-RK445! The game is set for release in Fall 2018 as an exclusive to the Xbox One. Cast * Bryant Prince as Aidan Reese * Melissa Hutchinson as Clementine Everett * Ian Etheridge as Jack Johnson Parr/Kyle Reese * Nicholas Bode as Jackson Pearce * Jason Clarke as John Connor * Craig Fairbrass as Simon 'Ghost' Riley * Alexander Roycewicz as Sgt. Alderman * Billy Murray as Jonathan Price * Jason West as Pvt. Roycewicz * Kevin McKidd as John 'Soap' MacTavish * Kerry O'Malley as Mary Reese * Mark Adam Miller as Dennis Reese * David Vincent as Ozone * Mikal A. Vega as Scarecrow * Antje Traue as Faora Hu-Ul Synopsis The year is 2014, and the Physical Plain known as The Multiverse is in a state of cataclysmic and destructive Conflict known as the War Against the Villain Armada. With every Reality in the Multiverse becoming a battleground for The Hero Coalition's global War against their evil counterparts, The Villain Armada, a new and mysterious Reality known as Earth-RK445 far off in The Multiverse has been overshadowed by the War Against the Villain Armada. With this new Reality being completely destroyed due to the Global Conflict and the Human Race on the brink of Extinction, a Stalemate has been declared by both The Hero Coalition and the invading Villain Armada. However, on the barren Wastelands of the Old United States, a new Legend will be born from the blood and destruction of the War: A young boy named Aidan Reese, born during the Battle of Los Angeles, must now stage an uprising against the invading Armada Forces and destroy Ozone, the Leader of The Armada, and join forces with a Legendary Hero named Clementine Everett in order to destroy the invaders and save Humanity! Plot Prologue: Birth of A Hero The game starts showing a barren and destroyed City, on a distant and mysterious Reality known as Earth-RK445 in the Outer Realities of The Multiverse, and the screen shows the Text: "The War Against the Villain Armada has taken many different and unknown forme across The Multiverse. Fought between the Defenders of Earth, The Hero Coalition, and their evil Counterparts, The Villain Armada, the War has ravaged dozens of Realities across the Multiverse and killed quadrillions of Humans. With the War Against the Villain Armada ending in different outcomes across the Multiverse and the final days approaching, a distant and barren Reality known as Earth-RK445 may just hold the final answer for The Hero Coalition to finally destroy the Armada and save Humanity. This is one of many possibilities, in the Multiverse... Born from a Paradox!" as the game shows the Battle of Metroville in progress, with the Forces of the Hero Coalition and Villain Armada destroying each other insode the City, with crashing VTOL Warships, exploding Tanks and Soldiers being absolutely slaughtered on both sides as several Buildings crumble into the Streets and flatten Faction Armaments. In the middle of the massive and destructive Battle, Clementine Everett (the Hero Knight who killed Ozone, the Armada's Leader) charges through hails of Bullets and Missiles as she guns down dozens of Armada Troops alongside several Coalition Soldiers, destroying several Anti-Aircraft Turrets by throwing a Thermal Imploder, also killing several more Armada Troops. Clementine then runs into cover as a massive Terrain Walker Robot fires Missiles at the Coalition Forces, shooting down XRE-15 Fighters and killing even more Coalition Soldiers, and Clementine responds by taking out an LRS-4 Quad-Missile Launcher, aiming it at the Terrain Walker and firing, causing the giant Robot to explode and fall in flames as Clementine and her Squad, the Villain Slayers, all run forward and shoot down even more Armada VTOLs and ARX-160 Fighters as the Coalition Forces start pushing the Armada back, with Clementine and several others such as Jack Johnson Parr and Jackson Pearce gunning down more Armada Troops in the ravaged City Streets and even on top of destroyed Buildings. After clearing out the Armada Troops, Clementine grabs a Crater Charge from a dead Demolitions Team and sees a massive HK-T Robot gunning down Coalition Infantry, firing Missiles from her LRS-4 Launcher and weakening the Robot, and also seeing Jack use his Pyrokinesis to burn several Armada Troops and destroy a Walker Tank, the resulting explosion causing a Skyscraper to fall as Clementine throws the Crater Charge, causing a huge explosion that destroys the HK-T Robot and then the falling Skyscraper falls on what remains of the still-standing Robot, and then Clementine is blasted back in the resulting explosion. After the explosion, Clementine regains consciousness and looks up at the City Skyline, seeing the Coalition 1st Fleet fight against the fledgling Armada Space Fleet as several Armada Carrier Ships fall towards the Metroville Ruins alongside a few Coalition Ships, and then Clementine hears the voice of Dennis Reese (the father of Kyle and Aidan Reese), with the man saying "Clementine, Jack..? You guys need to get to the Coalition Base right now! Mary is... She's giving birth!" and then Clementine gets up, covered in blood and with a large piece of Shrapnel in her stomach, responding "Make sure the baby... Is alright! If he gets hurt, Jack and I came to this Reality for fucking nothing!" as Jack helps her off the ground, and Clementine rips the Shrapnel out of her stomach and says "Jack, we have to get to the Safehouse! Mary is giving birth to the child." and Jack looks at her in shock, asking "There's another... Clone?" and Clementine responds "No, not a Genetic Clone this time. An actual, living fucking infant! This isn't Earth-279, Parr!" (for those who don't know, Jack is revealed as a Genetic Clone of Kyle Reese during the events of War Of Heroes 3: The Sinister Six) as the two move through the Streets towards the Coalition Base, while Coalition and Armada Fleets continue their Battle above the Metroville Ruins. The game then switches to a few minutes later as Jack and Clementine run up to the Coalition Base, seeing Kyle Reese guarding the entrance and Clementine asks "Kyle, is your Mom okay?!" and then Kyle runs up to her and hugs her, saying "She went into labor 3 hours ago... Oh God, I can't deal with this!" and Clementine eyes him, saying "Look at me, Kyle! Your mother's gonna be fine, alright? But, the baby, we... Your parents needed us to take him." and Kyle looks at her and shockedly asks "The baby? It's a boy, isn't it?" and Clementine explains "Kyle, you and Jack are Clones of each other. But this new child, his name is Aidan Reese, and on Earth-135 he's very important to the War Effort to stop The Villain Armada! He-" but then Mary Reese (Kyle and Aidan's mother, and Jack's genetic mother) is heard screaming in pain from inside the Coalition Base, and then a baby is heard crying. Kyle then runs into the Base in concern, and then sees his father, Dennis, holding a small infant boy as the 3 Hero Knights look in shock. Mary then looks at the infant and asks "Dennis, is it... Is the baby alright?" and then Dennis looks at the infant, saying "It's a boy. What do you... Want to call him?" as he cries slightly in both joy and sadness (due to what has to happen next). Kyle then walks over to his parents and holds his infant brother, then looks at the young baby and smiles, and says "Aidan. We should call him... Aidan." as Clementine walks over to the Reese Family and says "Mary, Dennis... Both of you know what we have to do now!" and both parents nod in response, and Jack activates his Comms Device and says "Warhammer, this is Jackal. Package is secure, move in for Med-Evac." and then Warhammer (an AC-130 Gunship seen in War Of Heroes 3: The Sinister Six and CoD: Modern Warfare Trilogy) responds "Copy, Jackal, we are moving in now. Be advised, we are detecting at least 4 VTOL Warships heading in, alongside-" and Clementine says "Ozone's Shuttle. He's here!" and then Dennis hands Aidan over to her, saying "Take care of him and Kyle, alright? Mary and I are counting on you." and Clementine nods to him in respect. Mary then walks over to Clementine and asks "Clementine, can I... Just see Aidan for a second?" and Clementine answers "Yeah, of course." and Mary looks at her newborn son and starts crying, then sadly tells them "We'll never get to see him walk. Never hear him say our names, Dennis..." and Dennis puts a hand on his wife's shoulder, and then Kyle says "Mom, I promise: We'll look after him. He's my baby brother, after all." and then they see an AC-130 Gunship 'Warhammer' flying on to the Base Runway, and then Mary hands Aidan back to Clementine and says "Go... It's time. This is the end..." and then the Hero Knights run towards the AC-130 with Aidan, while Dennis and Mary stay behind to hold off The Villain Armada. An Armada Soldier is then heard yelling "Breaching, breaching!!" as a C4 Charge blasts the Base Entrance apart, and then Ozone (Leader of The Armada) walks into the Base, then looks at Mary and Dennis before saying "I know the Hero Knights are here, Reese. And I know that you've given them a Copy of the Multiversal Map. Where are they, and which Reality are they going to? Tell me, and I'll let you and your wife live. I will not harm your son, and the Armada will show you amnesty." and Dennis answers "This is a second chance for the entirety of The Multiverse, not just the Villains who inhabit it!" and Ozone looks at him in suspicion, then asks "What have you done..?" and Dennis tells him "Mary and I have had another child, Ozone. A little boy, Earth-RK445's final Hero Knight. And he will be free from the Armada, and safe on another Reality with Kyle and Clementine!" as Ozone looks towards the Base Runway, seeing Jack, Clementine and Kyle boarding the AC-130 Gunship, with Clementine holding Aidan. Ozone then realizes what Kyle and the others are about to do, and says "How dare you?! Kill them both, Soldiers!" as the Armada Troops aim at Mary and Dennis, but then the latter takes out a BZON-15 Submachine Gun and shooting the Armada Troops, but then Ozone grabs the SMG and hits Dennis with it, starting a hand-to-hand fight as Mary starts to activate a Multiversal Teleporter on the Base Runway (a Portal which will teleport the Hero Knights to a safe, Utopian Reality with the AC-130). After a couple minutes of fighting, Dennis punches Ozone in the face after taking a few blows himself, and then shoves Ozone into a wall, before breaking the Villain Lord's left arm and then throwing the man to the floor, as Mary starts up the Multiversal Portal. Ozone, now desperate to stop the Hero Knighs from leaving Earth-RK445, says "Mary, that boy is the Multiverse's Future! Abort the Portal!" but then Mary looks at him and then back to Dennis, before pressing the Activation Button and causing a huge Multiversal Portal to open on the Base Runwau, which wraps around the AC-130 Gunship and begins Teleporting it to another Reality which is not effected by the War Against the Villain Armada. Ozone then drops to his knees and bellows "No!!!!" as he uses his remaining right arm to activate a Plasma Sword, before turning around and brutally stabbing Dennis in the stomach and standing up, ripping the Sword out as Dennis falls to the floor and Mary screams "No!!" as she runs over to Dennis in concern, and Ozone watches in defeat as the Multiversal Portal engulfs the AC-130 Gunship, and then Teleports it to a distant Reality safe from The Villain Armada. Ozone then turns around and sees Mary sobbing over Dennis' dead body, then asks "Your son, Mary. Which Reality did you send him to?" and Mary answers "His name is Aidan... And he is safe from you and your Armada!" as several VTOL Warships fly in aim their Miniguns at Ozone, who surrenders to them immediately after a Soldier says "Ozone, by the authority of The Hero Coalition, surrender! Your Forces are fleeing, and you are under arrest!" as Ozone looks up at the Skyline, seeing Armada Carrier Ships and even the Armada Flagship, The Ravager, falling towards the Metroville Ruins in flames which heralds the Destruction of The Villain Armada. The game then switches to a couple hours later as it shows Ozone and his brother, Scarecrow (alongside several Armada Commanders) are seen standing in front of the Coalition High Council (made up of the 10 greatest Heroes in The Multiverse), and Captain Price says "Ozone, on the count of Human Genocide and high treason, the Coalition High Council has decided to sentence you and your fellow Villain Lords to 2000 years of Exile to the Barren Realities that have been liberated... And abandoned!" and Ozone looks at the Council, then says "You won't kill us yourselves!" as he is held back by Coalition High Guards, and then he yells "You wouldn't sully your heads, but you'll damn us to a cold, barren and destroyed Dimension for eternity! And you!" as he walks over to Mary, and the Guards hold him back as he says "You think your son is safe, Mary? I will find him, and I will reclaim what the Hero Coalition has taken from me! I will find the Reality you sent him to, and I will find him... I will find him, Mary!" and then he stands near a Prisoner Teleporter (a Portal that teleports POWs to abandoned Realities) and then screams "I will find him!!" as Price activates the Prisoner Teleporter, which wraps Ozone and his Villain Knights in Multiversal Energy, and the Villains all scream in pain and resistance as they vanish in the Portal as Mary and the Coalition High Council watch. Act I-III (Main Missions, 11 Years Later) The game then switches to 8 months later and shows Kyle and Clementine together, alone inside a Abandoned Coalition Outpost within the San Francisco Outskirts, as the two lie down in a Bed within the Crew Quarters (the two of them, Jack and the infant Aidan are the only 4 people in the Abandoned Outpost which is deep in the Woods). Kyle then kisses Clementine on the lips and wraps his arms around her, before pulling away after several seconds and saying "Clem, wait... I just need to ask you something." as Clementine gets closer to him and asks "What's wrong, Kyle? You know you can talk to me, right?" as Kyle asks her "What did you mean when you said that Aidan was 'important to the War on Earth-135'?" and then Clementine looks Kyle in the eyes and says "The same way you and I fought alongside each other in the War, on Earth-135... Aidan was the same age as we are, and I was his partner." as Kyle responds "Oh, so that's what you meant. He was a late birth on this Reality, then?" and Clementine sits up at the side of the Bed and says "Yeah, I... I don't really wanna talk about it. I went through a lot of emotional stress with the Earth-135 Aidan, because he opened my eyes about the Past." and then she has several Memories to the events of War Of Heroes: Multiversal Warfare such as her and Aidan charging through the Battle of San Francisco, the Assassination of William Carver at their hands and the two having a heartfelt and depressing conversation in the Atlanta Ruins as Clementine snaps out of the Memoris and tears start running down her face as Aidan's Voice is heard in her head: 'Listen to yourself, did any of that make sense..?', 'There are awful people in this World, Clem... Someone took advantage of you-' and 'You're not gonna blame yourself for all that anymore because people you loved saved you! I need you... And I think you need me." as Clementine snaps out of hearing Aidan's Voice, and then hearing the infant Aidan crying loudly. Kyle then sighs and says "Ah, does he ever just go to sleep? I like having a baby brother, but the one thing I hate about babies is that they cry so fucking much." and then Clementine responds "Aw, leave him alone. I'm gonna take care of him..." as she walks over to Aidan in his Crib and then picks him up, before rocking the crying infant in her arms and saying "Shh, shh... It's alright, Aidan, I'm here. I'm right here, little fella." as Aidan calms down and then starts laughing after he sees Clementine, and then starts calming down as Clementine kisses the small infant on the forehead and says "You're gonna remember me when you're older, right? Remember how you and I saved Earth-135 from The Villain Armada, and caused the United Dimensions Coalition to rise..?" as Aidan starts falling asleep in her arms and Clememtine comforts the baby by saying "Who's my little guy, huh? Who's my adorable little man..?" in a very calm, comforting and motherly voice as Aidan looks at her and starts making baby noises, even starting to form a word: "Cl-Cle... Cle..." as Clementine looks at him in amazement, and he finally says "Clem..?" as Clementine rocks Aidan in her arms and smiles proudly, saying "Yeah, it's me, little guy. It's Clem... I'm here for you, baby." as she kisses the infant on the forehead and then she puts Aidan back in his Crib, and then sits next to him and watches him fall asleep for a few minutes. Clementine then walks back over to Kyle and sits on the side of the Bed again, and then Kyle wraps his arms around her and kisses her neck, asking "Is he alright? He seems to be a lot calmer around you, y'know." as Clementine turns around and kisses him in the lips, and the two wrap their arms around each other and continue kissing as Clementine stops for a moment, then says "Because, Kyle... He knows. Even when he's a little baby, he still recognises me. He gives signs, like crying when I'm not around, making noises to call for me. You know, stuff like that..." as she kisses him again and the two Heroes lie down in Bed and press against each other. Clementine then stops kissing Kyle and tells him "He said my name..." and Kyle asks "What? Aidan said your name?!" as Clementine nods in response and Kyle, amazed by his infant brother's ability to form words, asks "How?! He's only 8 months old!" as Clementine shrugs and tells him "It's impossible to answer, he just... I read his Mind, and he can remember me. He remembers comforting me once I told him about my Past in Atlanta, and he remembers thinking at that moment: 'She... Well, she's beautiful'. He recognizes my face, my eyes and hair... My voice. His Brain is so smart and hyper-developed, that he can do things like say words even at 8 months old. He'll be walking in a couple weeks for all we know." and then Kyle jokingly says "I'd hate to see him when he's 11... Or during puberty." and Clementine laughs, saying "If he hasn't already hit it before he's 11." and then the two fall asleep next to each other. The game then switches using another massive Time Skip, showing the text '11 Years Later' as an 11-year-old Aidan Reese is seen onboard a Coalition Blackjet which is heading for a Coalition Base in the Ruins of Illinois (the United States of America hasn't been rebuilt due to continued Conflicts between The Hero Coalition and The Villain Armada) and then Aidan slumps down in his seat on the Plane, yawning as an adult Clementine and Kyle are seen sitting next to him, with Kyle sitting on a seat adjacent to Aidan and Clementine. Clementine then looks at Aidan and asks "What's wrong, Aidan? You tired?" and then Aidan responds "Yeah, I haven't slept all night. This trip's been a long one, Clem... Not as long as that one time you and me walked from California to Georgia." as Clementine laughs and asks "You remember that from Earth-135, right?" as she looks at Aidan, who looks different from his Earth-135 Counterpart: Blonde hair and a slightly freckled face, but keeping the icy blue eyes the Earth-135 Aidan had (this New Aidan looks more like a young Dennis Reese), and Clementine says "How are the Memories going in you Mind? You got a lot of 'em?" and then Aidan responds "Yep, I remember everything about the Multiverse Wars now." as he yawns and then starts closing his eyes, saying "Aw, my eyes feel heavy. Can I go to sleep for a couple hours?" and Clementine checks her Watch, seeing the Timer for the Flight reads '4:50:05', and she tells him "Yeah, don't worry. You've got a few hours to rest." as Aidan closes his eyes, and then falls asleep after 5 seconds and then Kyle looks at Clementine and laughs, asking "How is he?" and Clementine sees Aidan sleeping, and the young boy accidentally leans his head on Clementine's shoulder. Clementine then wraps her arm around Aidan's torso and holds him closer, saying "He's alright, just really fucking tired. He hasn't slept for a whole day, and now he's out cold like I've never seen." as Kyle asks "So, he remembers everything from Earth-135 now, right?" and Clementine nods in response, saying "Absolutely everything. Although he looks a lot different on this Reality, probably because of his different birth." as Aidan is seen sleeping next to her, and the screen turns to black.